


Secundum

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I just want him and Max to platonic cuddle, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Stream of Consciousness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy is still struggling.Sequel to To Give Another Chance





	Secundum

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

He kept expecting to hear it’s voice, to feel something. But he never did. 

It left him confused to no end, surely it had brought him back for a reason?(_If_ that was what had happened). But it didn’t seem he’d be getting answers on that front anytime soon, Max didn't have any idea how he was back.

Speaking of, what he _did_ end up feeling was Max's head on his shoulder, at least once a day she'd find the time and a place to rest against his side. It'd been startling at first but...it wasn't so bad, he could admit.

When it wasn’t Max (and sometimes when it was) it would be Jane, who had essentially “adopted” him since the mall. (Which was...surreal, how two fourteen year olds were the most consistent presence in his life). She would often be over, sitting beside him, talking sometimes, about herself, and him, and the things they had in common. Other times about nothing important (those times she always seemed to find a way to end up holding his hand). 

He knows she and Max are talking about inviting some of their other friends over, trying to keep him out of his head.

He thinks... he thinks he’d be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not working on a sequel." - Me, an hour before I start working on a sequel.
> 
> Sorry if the lack of MF disappoints, the fic wasn’t really about him, though I admit I want to touch on that again!
> 
> The ending to this one was a tad abrupt, sorry about that. And I chose not to mention Neil The Dill because he sucks and it’s my city now.
> 
> The particular hugging of him and Max was inspired by Renegade (Who Had It Made) by Moonflowers  
And his and El’s friendship was inspired by many fics!


End file.
